


Heat, Cold and Lust

by MikeCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hugs, Massage, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tribadism, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: Um dia de calor no qual parecia um castigo divino estava por assolar Vale. Como uma nativa de Atlas, Weiss Schnee estava por sofrer com aquele clima extremo de verão e tal calor estava fazendo até mesmo Yang Xiao Long sucumbir. No entanto, a loira consegue conforto ao sentir o frio natural que a Weiss podia oferecer, apesar de seus protestos.Porém, entre toques e abraços, as duas logo descobrirão que aquela clima estava sendo perfeito para deixar as duas se levarem pelo desejo, numa tarde que seria somente delas...
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	Heat, Cold and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/gifts).



Um suspiro quase angustiado podia ser ouvido saindo dos lábios da jovem mulher de cabelos alvos e olhos de cor cristalina como o gelo. Como alguém que nasceu na cidade de Atlas em meio aos grandes arranha-céus e ao céus quase sempre repletos de nuvens e neve, ela nunca teve muitas oportunidades de ser agraciada pelo calor do Sol. Então poder sentir de perto o calor do verão de Vale a princípio soa como se fosse uma graça alcançada. Pena que Weiss Schnee esteja testemunhando um dos verões mais quentes que aquela cidade já viu.

Ela estava se sentindo como fosse derreter, e para piorar a situação, o sistema de ventilação estava passando por problemas desde o início da manhã. Conforme um anúncio feito pela professora Glynda, os alunos foram encorajados a saírem da academia, afim de fugir daquele ambiente abafado, mas como aquele sol à pino, sentir-se como estivesse fritando numa frigideira não parecia tão atrativo quanto ficar numa estufa, mas pelo menos numa sombra.

Devido a tal situação, Weiss se via forçada a usar roupas mais leves, o que costumava fugir bastante do seu figurino habitual. Como ela não era fã de trajar seus pijamas durante o dia, a jovem Schnee estava trajando uma simples camiseta branca e shorts azulados. Ambos pegos emprestados com sua amiga Ruby, pois seu guarda-roupa era apenas composto por seus típicos vestidos ou trajes mais pesados. Naquele dia, Weiss finalmente percebeu que seu senso de moda caro e mais voltado ao luxo e ao frio certamente não servia pra toda ocasião, o que lhe serviu de lembrete pra diversificar seu figurino daquele momento em diante.

Weiss estava sozinha no dormitório do Time RWBY, deitada no leito de seu beliche lendo um dos livros (mais inofensivos, diga-se de passagem) de Blake. Com tais temperaturas agoniantes, as jovens Rose e Belladonna não demoraram muito pra desistir e procurar abrigo em algum outro lugar. Blake muito provavelmente estaria debaixo da sombra de alguma árvore a ler um livro, e Ruby estaria tentando associar a vontade de se refrescar com sua compulsão intensa por doce ao procurar alguma sorveteria no centro da cidade. Weiss nunca foi uma pessoa no qual gosta de buscar passar o tempo ao ar livre, preferindo a segurança daquele cantinho no qual ela pode chamar de seu, mesmo que tal cantinho esteja mais quente que os punhos ferventes de Yang. A mesma Xiao Long que, até alguns momentos atrás estava por fazer companhia à herdeira.

Yang estava à toa durante o dia todo, mas também incomodada com o intenso calor. Pelo visto, até mesmo a Dragão Flamejante da Beacon pode sofrer com superaquecimento, e por conta disso, decidiu se ausentar do dormitório por alguns instantes, dizendo que ela iria comprar alguns refrigerantes e sorvetes em um mercadinho no qual atendia os estudantes ali perto das instalações da academia. Weiss não viu porque questionar isso, afinal, algo refrescante seria muito bem-vindo naquele momento. Mas o estranho é que Yang estava demorando um pouco mais do que de costume, a ponto de Weiss se questionar se a loira estava tendo algum problema.

No entanto, a jovem não precisou esperar muito mais para saber do paradeiro de sua parceira, pois naquele momento, a porta do dormitório se abre abruptamente, com um chute certeiro dado justamente por Yang. Ela carregava varias sacolas repletas de bebidas e besteirinhas refrescantes, mas sua expressão em seu rosto era o de mais total angustia.

— QUEEEEEENTEEEEE...

As solas das sandálias de Yang se arrastavam pelo chão, já que ela estava se sentindo muito exaurida até mesmo para dar simples passos. Ela tenta se arrastar rapidamente rumo a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira de supetão, colocando todos os itens comprados dentro dela. O ar gelado do eletrodoméstico era como uma graça divina que veio acolhe-la após uma eternidade no purgatório. Por sua vez, Weiss não conseguia deixar de observar tudo aquilo como a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Oh wow. Não acredito que esse clima está insuportável até mesmo pra você.

— Não fala isso dessa forma. Só porque eu tenho toda essa afinidade com chamas, não significa que eu seja imune ao calor. — A jovem Xiao Long arfava sentindo o ar gelado da geladeira.

— Vivendo e aprendendo. Mas é melhor tratar de fechar essa geladeira. Não quero que a professora Glynda venha encher o nosso saco por conta de consumo exagerado de energia. — A herdeira repreendia.

— Fala sério... O calor está infernal! Bua! — Yang choramingava.

— Se você está sofrendo com isso, imagina eu. Então melhor parar de reclamar e dar seus pulos pra se refrescar.

— Tá babá... Ei, pega.

E com um resmungo, Yang fecha a geladeira pegando duas latas de soda limonada, arremessando uma delas para Weiss, que a pega de relance. O chiar do gás carbônico e o estalar do alumínio ressoam das latinhas quando as duas as abrem, com Yang já se saciando com fartas goladas, no qual consumiram metade do refrigerante. Naquele momento, Yang nota Weiss entretida em sua leitura, enquanto lutava para não fazer o suor escorrer de seu rosto, e com isso a loira não achou uma má ideia sentar um pouco no leito de Weiss, já que ela esteve andando por todo esse tempo. Mas foi então que ela sente algo curioso ao se aproximar da parceira.

Yang sentia um frescor ali, mas aquilo não vinha de nenhuma sombra, mas sim da própria Weiss. A Xiao Long não sabia se isso era por conta da pele dela estar umedecida com uma camada fina de suor que ajudava a espantar o calor, ou se o corpo de Weiss era naturalmente fresco, emanando o frio de Atlas, mas honestamente para Yang, aquilo pouco importava. Ela estava diante de algo que podia refrescar ela, e sem nenhuma cerimônia nem avisos prévios para a jovem de cabelos alvos, Yang se joga em cima da sua parceira, a abraçando pelas costas numa urgência tremenda, encontrando assim o alívio que ela tanto necessitava. Despreparada, Weiss nada pode fazer a não ser soltar um breve grito de agonia, ao sentir aquele corpo quente entrando em contato com sua pele.

— Aaaaaah! Mas o que raios você está fazendo Yang?? — Weiss protestava raivosa.

— Aaaann, você é tão geladinha! Me deixa me refrescar aqui. — Yang por sua vez respondia num tom aliviado.

— E me fazer desmaiar de insolação? Sem chance!

A jovem Schnee se debate tentando se livrar do abraço literalmente acalorado de Yang, mas sua parceira era bem mais forte e a herdeira não tinha a menor chance de escapar daquela prisão. O que servia de consolo era o fato de que, apesar da temperatura de Yang, o toque de sua pele era sempre acolhedor, o que ajudava Weiss a não perder a consciência com o calor.

Yang estava enfim conseguindo ficar confortável. A Weiss parecia uma pessoa com o poder de sempre manter seu corpo gelado, e a loira a abraçava como se fosse um travesseirinho no qual ela podia se aconchegar e cochilar. Além disso, Weiss ostentava um perfume extremamente agradável, que sequer fadava mesmo com o suor dela tomando seu corpo. Yang estava tendo tudo que queria ali, fazendo sua face seguir todas as curvas de Weiss, em busca de mais frescor. No entanto, para curiosidade de Yang e para surpresa de Weiss, a loira não havia percebido que sua face havia descido mais do que devia.

Yang se se sentia confortável, com sua cabeça aconchegada em algo bem macio, apoiando sua cabeça gentilmente a ponto de até mesmo causar um pouco de sonolência. Mas a jovem Xiao Long não teria tempo sequer de descansar, pois ela foi despertada pelos protestos de Weiss, cuja a voz parecia bem descompassada.

— Yang! Tira a cara daí!

— Mas porquê? Apoiar minha cabeça aqui está tão bom... — Yang responde com uma voz mansa.

— Não tô nem aí! Você está apoiando sua cara na minha bunda!

Yang só se deu conta na situação no qual estava após Weiss a repreender e dizer que sua face estava em pleno contato com seus glúteos, e por instinto ela recua. Mas ao invés de afastar de vez e deixar Weiss em paz, Yang apenas se mantêm distante, por uma questão de centímetros, pois ela não conseguia deixar de contemplar os dotes da herdeira. Weiss sempre se sentia desconfortável com sua anatomia, pois comparada a Yang e até mesmo Blake e Ruby, ela sempre se sentia em desvantagem quando percebia que suas amigas ostentavam um busto respeitado, e ela por si só possuía o básico de saliência em seu tórax, o mínimo o suficiente pra chamar aquilo de seios.

Mas havia algo em seu corpo que Weiss tendia a negligenciar, e tal dote era o seus quadris. Yang contemplava aquela parte do corpo que se escondia por detrás daqueles pequenos shorts. Quando ela estava com seu rosto apoiado nela, Yang pode sentir bem o quão voluptuosas e fartas eram as nádegas de Weiss, possuindo tanto a firmeza da musculatura em suas pernas, quanto a sensualidade de um quadril mais redondo e macio. Weiss se via extremamente corada, ao ver Yang a observar por longos segundos, sem demonstrar reação alguma, se vendo na obrigação de questionar sua parceira.

— H-Hey! Não me olha desse jeito! Até parece que você está vendo algo fora do normal!

— Bem, não posso negar que isso não seja algo fora do normal, mas nem de longe isso é algo negativo. Weiss, eu sempre havia notado que você tinha pernas muito bem treinadas, mas eu não sabia que você ostentava algo assim, hehehe! — Yang aproveitava a situação para provoca-la.

— P-Para de dizer asneiras. Eu não sei que dotes você está falando. Comparada a você e seus dois pares de “melões”, eu sou uma tábua! — Weiss dizia aquilo bem desconcertada, num tom quase que auto pejorativo.

— É, eu sem sombra de dúvidas eu tenho com que me orgulhar com essas minhas belezinhas aqui. — Yang segura seu busto brevemente, como se tivesse checando seu formato. — Mas Weiss, não é que você não tenha algo que seja de grande apelo. Controlar sua Myrtenaster deve exigir um tremendo estresse de suas pernas, a ponto de ter trabalhado bem suas pernas e quadris.

Weiss se encontrava quase que sem palavras. Não que Yang nunca tivesse poupado elogios pra nenhuma de suas amigas quando se tratava de treinamento físico e seus progressos em seus corpos, mas dessa vez a sua parceira parecia mais detalhista e interessada, quase como se ela estivesse afim de estuda-la mais e mais.

— Err, b-bom, você tem um ponto Yang. Meu semblance pode parecer simples de manipular, mas ele exige bastante de sua aura. Os glifos exercem certa pressão pra se manter no ar em seu formato, que é sustentado pela minha aura. Por sua vez a aura acaba exercendo pressão sobre meu corpo, tendo minhas pernas como ponto focal.

— Interessante... Muito interessante. — Yang estava por manter um olhar bastante sugestivo ao ouvir tudo aquilo, e Weiss pode perceber bem que ela estava afim de algo. — Escuta Weiss, será que posso dar uma conferida nessas suas pernas? Fiquei curiosa agora.

— V-Você quer dar uma olhada? Ahm... Bom, acho que não tem problema...

A mente de Weiss se questionava como diabos aquelas palavras estavam saindo de sua boca, mas era inegável que dentro de si, estava crescendo um certo desejo no qual a fazia vulnerável a presença de Yang. A jovem de cabelos alvos guarda o livro no qual estava lendo na escrivaninha do lado de seu beliche e em seguida se ajeita mais confortavelmente em sua cama, virando-se diante de Yang, no qual a observava com fascínio. Weiss ajeita seu travesseiro rente à cabeceira da cama, apoiando suas costas nela e assim podendo se manter sentada, esperando o que Yang reservava.

As mãos da jovem Xiao Long então delicadamente se aproximam e começam a tatear a perna direita de Weiss, aplicando uma considerável pressão sentindo toda a extensão do membro. Yang parecia genuinamente impressionada com o que sentia, percebendo que de fato Weiss possuía uma musculatura bastante definida. Seus músculos não eram rígidos e parrudos como encontrados naqueles que se submetem a um intenso treinamento físico, mas eles eram bem firmes, escondidos por detrás de sua pele delicada e macia, resultando em pernas capazes de grande força e grande agilidade.

A ponta de seus dedos passeava pela extensão das pernas da jovem Schnee, sentindo todas as curvas de seu torneamento e a suavidade de sua pele. Não demorou muito para que Yang enfim chegasse ao pequeno pé de Weiss, segurando-o com cuidado. E naquele momento, ela para com os toques. Weiss estava intrigada ao ver a loira parando justamente ali, e quando seu olhar decidiu contempla-la, ela se depara com Yang tendo uma expressão totalmente em transe. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, e sua respiração estava começando a ficar mais intensa. Foi ali que a jovem Xiao Long começou a deixar as inibições de lado e para a surpresa de Weiss, ela passou a ser mais incisiva em suas ações.

Antes que a herdeira pudesse dizer algo, um arrepio prazeroso toma conta no momento que Yang segue seus instintos e seus lábios pousam em seu pé, lhe dando carinhosos beijos. Weiss mal podia reagir. Aquela era uma situação bastante constrangedora, mas ao mesmo bastante agradável, a ponto de ela não desejar que Yang parasse e seguisse o calor do momento. Não demorou muito para que aqueles beijos subissem pelo seu pé, enquanto que os delicados beijos se tornavam mais ousados. As pontas de seus dedos eram bem delicadas, assim como os de suas mãos, lhe servindo de convite para embraçar a ousadia. Aqueles dedos estavam sendo agraciados pelo toque úmido da língua de Yang, que já não fazia mais questão de esconder seu desejo enquanto envelopava os dedos em sua boca, um por um, arrancando gemidos contidos de Weiss.

— Y-Yang... O que você está fazendo? — Weiss dizia num tom suspirante.

— Não sei... Só sei que isso é bom. Suas pernas são bem atrativas, não disse? — Yang dizia com um risinho.

— Você só está dizendo isso pra me agradar- Aaaahn! — Weiss mal conteve o gemido no momento que Yang mordiscava a ponta de seus dedos.

— E acha que isso que um simples engano? Não é isso que parece ao meu ver.

— Tsc... Sua tonta. — A herdeira protestava escondendo o rubor de seu rosto com as mãos.

— Hahaha, e eu posso provar isso muito bem. — Yang provocava.

— C-Como? — Os olhos de Weiss se arregalam.

— Me dê a devida autorização e eu posso te mostrar, ora.

Yang dizia todas aquelas palavras no seu tom brincalhão de sempre, mas Weiss podia ouvir muito bem que por trás de tudo aquilo, se escondia um tom intenso de luxúria. Aquilo era demais para Weiss suportar. Ela podia ser muito bem uma garota estoica aos olhos de todos, mas até ela tinha seus limites quando o assunto era sedução. E com um tom de voz tímido, a herdeira não conseguiu conter a resposta.

— Acha mesmo que consegue me mostrar? Bom... S-Se é assim, eu estou interessada no que você tem a dizer...

— Pois bem, então deixe tudo comigo. — Yang responde com o seu típico e largo sorriso. — Pois vou mostrar em detalhes aonde estão todos seus dotes. Só me deixa trancar a porta aqui. Não quero ninguém pegando a gente de surpresa.

Yang liberta o pé de Weiss e se levanta da cama, indo rumo à porta do dormitório. Mas sem antes pegar seu scroll que estava no alto de sua cama. Yang tinha plena ciência de que daquele momento em diante as duas muito provavelmente se engajariam em algo mais reservado, então providências deviam ser tomadas. Abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens, Yang rapidamente digita um breve recado endereçado para sua irmã Ruby.

_“Ei maninha, será que vc pode ficar a tarde com a Blake? Eu prometi trabalhar um pouco o físico de Weiss, então a gente vai precisar de um certo espaço. Consegue quebrar esse galho pra mim? Por favorzinho? >-<”_

Ruby era o tipo de garota que de longe era diferente de Yang, não a acompanhando em seu humor lascivo. No entanto, ela era compreensível o suficiente pra entender as necessidades da irmã, sendo cumplice em muitas de suas escapadas. Além disso, se tal favor fosse pedido diretamente pra Blake, a resposta que Yang provavelmente receberia seria “Sem chance. Vão pra um motel.”, ou algo do gênero. Nem dois minutos se passaram e Yang enfim receberia a resposta de sua irmã.

_“Vc não toma jeito mesmo. e.e Sempre tendo essas suas vontades do nada. Mas tá tudo bem. Eu já estava voltando pra Beacon mesmo e Blake provavelmente está nos pátios da academia. Vou levar ela pra tomar mais sorvete. A gente volta mais tarde. Beijinhos... E se divirta bastante com a Weiss. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

Aquelas palavras eram tudo que Yang queria ler. Com um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto, ela tranca a porta do dormitório. O quarto era toda dela e de Weiss por aquela tarde e Yang iria fazer valer aquele todo aquele tempo que ambas tinham a sós. Enquanto isso, Weiss observava a loira com certa antecipação, pois lá no fundo ela sabia que estaria cruzando um território nada recatado. Seu senso de pudor estava totalmente alarmado, dizendo “não” para sua mente a todo momento, mas seu corpo e desejo estavam dizendo “sim” em um tom mais alto e mais enfático. Naquele momento, Weiss era apenas uma passageira, mas não demoraria muito para ela se deixar levar e enfim ser a piloto de sua libido.

— Hum, com quem você estava conversando Yang. — Questiona Weiss.

— Ah, era a Ruby. Ela disse que vai demorar a voltar junto com a Blake. Ela chamou a gatinha pra ir tomar sorvete. — Yang respondia peralta.

— É, Ruby, sempre não conseguindo contar sua fome por doces. — Weiss afirmava, pretendendo fingir que aquela decisão de Ruby foi feita por conta própria e que não teve dedo de Yang no meio. — Enfim, acho que isso vai nos dar alguma paz.

— É tudo que a gente precisa. Enfim, deixe me voltar a checar o seu físico, heheh.

Yang retorna ao leito de Weiss, jogando seu scroll de volta em sua cama, sentando-se junto de sua parceira. As mãos passeiam mais um pouco pela pernas dela, estudando um pouco mais de sua forma e em seguida, a loira segura firmemente uma das coxas de Weiss.

— Você poderia se virar?... Quero checar melhor a parte de trás de suas pernas...

— O-Okay.

Weiss se ajeita na cama, deitando-se de bruços, revelando toda a parte traseira de suas pernas. Yang não deixava de admirar o quão esbelto elas eram, e a cada toque que parecia uma massagem dado pela loira, ela podia sentir mais do corpo da herdeira. Subindo por toda a extensão dos membros de Weiss, Yang finalmente se depara novamente com os seus quadris. Uma visão de extrema beleza se escondia por detrás daquele short, e Yang não se continha em querer descobrir mais daquilo.

— Ei. Eu reconheço esse short. É da Ruby, não é? — Yang questionava enquanto tocava firmemente as pernas de Weiss, logo abaixo de suas nádegas.

— Ah! S-sim... Ela me emprestou, pois eu não tenho muitas roupas leves pra enfrentar esse calor. — Weiss respondia, tentando conter o gemido.

— Heh, engraçado ver você, a obcecada por roupas tão despreparada nesse quesito. — Yang sugestivamente massageava as coxas de Weiss.

— Hunf, não é da sua conta. Só saiba que pretendo concertar isso logo logo.

— Tá certo, entendi. Não precisa ficar toda ouriçada por isso. Mas enfim... Será que poderia tirar esse seu short? Quero continuar conferindo como seu físico está.

— Uhhm... Seja breve, por favor.

Tal súplica de Weiss certamente não seria concretizada, pois Yang tinha vários planos em mente. Os dedos de Yang adentram o short da herdeira e gentilmente ela começa a removê-lo. A peça de roupa percorre toda a extensão de suas pernas, para enfim deixar de vestir a jovem. Yang deixa aquele tecido de lado e logo direciona seu olhar novamente para Weiss, e o que ela vê é mesmerizante. Acima de suas pernas, Weiss ostentava um belo e voluptuoso quadril, de forma firme e redonda, cuja maciez era visivelmente realçada pelos elásticos de sua calcinha branca, que fazia uma gentil pressão em sua pele.

Weiss se encontrava visivelmente corada, mas curiosamente ela estava silenciosa, apenas olhando para trás, aguardando o que Yang faria a seguir. A jovem Xiao Long não se contem e passa a tatear os glúteos da parceira, se maravilhando com a forma que seus dedos pressionavam sua pele.

— Nossa! Eu não disse que você tem uma fartura especial em seu corpo? Essa maciez que sua bunda tem é incrível. Você não tem mais moral pra protestar sobre meus peitos quando se tem esse bumbum incrível!

— Corta essa! Você ainda só tá falando isso pra me agradar. — Weiss continuava cética. No entanto tal ceticismo já estava sendo digno de desconfiança à essa altura.

— Bobinha. Acha mesmo que mentiria sobre isso? Veja só o quanto de fartura você tem aqui... — E com sai mão direita, Weiss agarra firme o glúteo direito de Weiss, massageando-o brevemente, a fim de provoca-la.

— Nhhnn... Yang... Você tá agindo de forma bem desinibida.

— Você sabe que eu sou bem desinibida quando quero! Isso é pra mostrar o quanto você é provocativa. Não tem como não querer brincar com esse bumbum.

— Brincar com ele, você diz?... Então você quer brincar com ele, né? — A voz de Weiss aos poucos deixa de ser fria e ríspida, ganhando um tom seduzente e convidativo.

— Hum, não sei. Ao meu ver, parece uma boa ideia. E você Weiss, o que você me diz? — Nesse momento, Yang já estava numa postura ousada, claramente querendo algo a mais.

—Yang... Já que você está tão afim de mostra o que tenho a oferecer... Me convença...

Após aquele convite sugestivo, Yang se ajeita sobre Weiss, pondo-se de joelhos atrás da herdeira, de forma que as pernas dela passassem por debaixo das da jovem flamejante. Ambas as mãos de Yang não tardaram de se apoiar nos quadris de Weiss, apertando suas nádegas como se estivesse a lhe dar uma massagem, com suas palmas escorregando por toda aquela pele alva. Weiss não conseguia esconder o quão agradável aquilo era, já que não era a primeira vez que Yang havia lhe dado uma massagem, visto todas as sessões de relaxamento que elas tiveram treinamentos afora. Mas dessa vez, tais massagens não tinham como objeto somente relaxar uma musculatura cansada, e a herdeira já estava com as suas expectativa bem altas.

Aos poucos, o acariciar das mãos de Yang subiam cada vez mais pela parte traseira de Weiss, com a ponta de seus dedos passando a invadir um pouco mais adentro daquela calcinha, sentindo cada vez mais de sua pele, enquanto formavam uma gentil pressão naquela parte do corpo aonde tais dedos tocavam. O olhar de Weiss se fechava no momento no qual percebia que Yang havia decidido puxar o tecido daquela roupa de baixo pela cintura, fazendo que a mesma passasse a invadir o interior de seus glúteos. A herdeira se sentia um tanto mais exposta, agora que sua calcinha retraída deixava suas nádegas a mostra, tal como um biquíni sensual.

Yang quase não conseguia conter a saliva que se formava em sua boca enquanto contemplava a beleza de Weiss. A loira se deixa recuar um pouco, escorregando pelo corpo da garota de Atlas, fazendo sua cabeça novamente se apoiar nos quadris dela, mas para dessa vez, beijar aquela pele suave. Weiss deixava escapar alguns suspiros satisfeitos enquanto sentia os lábios de Yang passearem pelo seu quadril, com certas mordiscadas esporádicas pelo caminho.

Se deixando levar pelo seu desejo, uma das mãos de Yang acaba por adentrar de vez por debaixo da calcinha de Weiss, com seu tato finalmente sentindo a saliência entre suas nádegas, ainda longe de seus olhos. A tentação da loira era de justamente fazer seus dedos explorarem mais abaixo de Weiss, mas ela se conseguiu se manter firme um pouco mais de tempo, afim de estender aquela brincadeira safada.

— Nada mal Weiss. Viu como seus dotes são bastante seduzentes? — Yang continuava a se gabar.

— É... Pensando melhor, eu não vou negar que você está me apresentando a argumentos bastante convincentes... Mas me pergunto se você ainda tem mais a oferecer. — Weiss se indagava, já com o calor da excitação tomando conta de si.

— Mas é claro que isso é só apenas o começo. Acredito que eu deva finalmente de deixar mais à vontade para o que vem a seguir. — Yang sorri com malícia.

— Ahn... Faça sua mágica.

Ouvir aquilo era o suficiente. Yang fez suas mãos passearem pelas coxas de Weiss, alcançando a sua cintura e agarrando firmemente o elástico de sua calcinha. Ela o puxa vagarosamente, enquanto seu olhar estava fixo nos quadris, admirando a saliência que estava por se revelar. A pele ficava cada vez mais exposta, conforme o elástico percorria sua bunda como se estivesse subindo uma colina. Aquela paciência enfim seria recompensada com Yang revelando enfim aquelas nádegas de forma totalmente desnuda.

Naquele momento, Weiss troca olhares de desejo com a loira, enquanto que permitia seus quadris levantarem um pouco, para deixar que sua calcinha enfim se desligue de sua pélvis que, no momento, estava escondida dos olhos de Yang. Está por sua vez continuava a puxar a calcinha, notando um excitante filete molhado que reluzia contra a luz. A jovem Xiao Long admira aquela peça íntima úmida de prazer e sorri ao perceber que Weiss estava ficando molhada com aqueles gestos, incentivando ela a finalmente remover aquela peça íntima do corpo dela.

As pernas de Weiss ainda se encontravam juntas, não permitindo que nada mais reservado se revelasse ao olhar de Yang ainda, mas por hora a garota de fogo estava satisfeita com que havia ganhado até então. Diante de si, estava Weiss vestindo apenas sua camiseta, com toda a sua parte de baixo sem roupa alguma, mostrando a Yang seu bumbum bem definido e nu. A herdeira não se contém e leva uma de suas mãos à sua nádega esquerda, dando um apertar saudável, provocando Yang de forma deliberada, em fim entrando naquele jogo de provocações.

— Bem, preciso admitir que você está certa. Eu tenho um bumbum incrível! Olha só sua cara. Você tá salivando loucamente só de olhar, hehe.

— Não dá pra mentir que você realmente é uma delícia Weiss... Mas eu sei que você esconde coisa melhor. —Yang aguçava Weiss com suas palavras, enquanto que sua mão já não poupava esforços pra apalpar o bumbum da herdeira com malícia.

— É mesmo? E o que você acha que eu tenho escondido? — Weiss cora, ainda mantendo sua postura libidinosa.

— Se você se ajoelhar e empinar essa bundinha, eu vou te mostrar... — Yang, já sem nenhum pudor, pede para Weiss num tom carregado de libido.

Os últimos resquícios de pudor que Weiss mantinha deram seu último suspiro, numa tentativa vã trazer a herdeira de volta a uma postura recatada, mas já era tarde demais. A herdeira ergue seu corpo, inicialmente se sentando em seus joelhos, mas estes logo por sua vez serviriam de apoio para seu corpo junto de seus braços, conforme os quadris dela se empinavam, pondo se em posição de quatro. Yang finalmente pôde contemplar os lábios externos da intimidade de Weiss, úmidos por conta de sua excitação, enquanto que a herdeira mal podia conter o rubor de seu rosto, percebendo o quanto estava revelando de si para a loira.

Yang nada dizia. Ela estava faminta demais para proferir palavras. Antes que a herdeira pudesse dizer algo, ela é surpreendida com o toque molhado da língua da Xiao Long provando da pele de suas coxas, subindo cada vez mais em direção de sua zona erótica. Os dedos da loira puxam cada lado da bunda de Weiss para os lados, fazendo enfim a vagina e o ânus dede Weiss ficar a mostra com um som molhado.

— Y-Yang, aahn... Você quer ver tanto assim? — Weiss dizia com a voz extremamente sedutora.

— Não quero só te ver... Quero te provar.

A língua de Yang gentilmente se projeta de sua boca, passeando do clitóris até a ponta oposta do sexo de Weiss de uma só vez, degustando de sua essência erótica que a umedecia. Porém, Yang tinha outros planos em mente. Weiss se espanta ao sentir a língua dela circundar o centro de seus glúteos, indo rumo a outra parte íntima completamente diferente.

— Quê? Yang, não. Aí é- Aaaaaah!

Com movimentos circulares, Yang passa estimular o ânus de sua parceira, arrancando gemidos carregados dela. A garota flamejante confiava bem no senso de cuidados que Weiss tinha com seu corpo, então as chances de se deparar com uma “surpresa desagradável” eram mínimas. Os dedos da herdeira agarravam o lençol de sua cama com força e seus joelhos faziam uma grande pressão contra o leito. Sentir aquela língua invadindo-a em um ritmo extremamente provocante era delirante, mostrando que Yang não estava para brincadeiras sem propósito. Yang gemia e suspirava ao ver Weiss se derretendo em sua frente, e sentir seu corpo estremecer pelo prazer. Ter Weiss em suas mãos era bem divertido e ao mesmo tempo estimulante, vide que aquele calor do desejo também já estava tomando conta de si.

E sem nenhum anúncio, um choque violento possui Weiss. Um orgasmo não anunciado lhe causa um baque atordoante que a faz ceder na cama. A herdeira arfava zonza e com um olhar aéreo, enquanto que Yang via aquela cena, não contendo a surpresa e o riso.

— É bom ver que minha pegada ainda continua em dia. Espero que isso não tenha gastado todas suas energias! Hahahahah!... Mas hein?

De repente, Yang interrompe o riso ao perceber que Weiss estava se levantando vagarosamente, com uma aura intimidadora. Sua mão direita gentilmente puxa a presilha que mantinha seu cabelo preso, fazendo os longos fios alvos se esparramarem gentilmente pelas suas costas. Três segundos de silêncio se passam, gerando uma expectativa amedrontadora, seguido pela Weiss virando seu olhar para Yang. Um olhar extremamente sedutor e voraz. Como um gato ágil, Weiss, pula com todo seu peso em direção a loira, derrubando-a na cama. Os joelhos dela a prendem, enquanto que ela puxava sua própria camisa pelo pescoço, revelando seus delicados e pequenos seios, sem nenhum sutiã, ficando completamente nua. Em seguida, suas mãos seguram os ombros de Yang, com uma presença moral no qual a imobiliza, apesar de ter plena ciência que herdeira era bem mais fraca que a mais velha. Seus cabelos brancos como a neve se deixavam cair, passando pelo rosto de Yang com um toque suave, enquanto que ambos os olhares se encaravam.

— Você gosta de brincar com as pessoas, né? Pois então é minha vez de ter um pouco de diversão. — Weiss dizia confiante.

— Heh, acho que apertei os seus botões certos. — Yang respondia com certa curiosidade, se indagando com o que ela seria capaz de fazer.

— Provocou, agora aguenta...

E imediatamente após Weiss deixar claro suas intenções, ela sela seus lábios nos de Weiss, num beijo faminto e cheio de desejo. Suas línguas se entrelaçam com vontade, enquanto que um fio de saliva escorre pelo canto da boca de Yang. As mãos de Weiss estavam agressivas, com a esquerda segurando aqueles cabelos loiros com vontade, enquanto que a direita tateava a barriga de Yang, sentindo seu abdômen bem definido, enquanto que fazia questão de puxá-la para cima. Para Weiss, aquelas roupas tinham que ir embora.

O beijo de ambas se desliga apenas por um breve segundo afim de fazer aquela regata laranja sair do corpo de Yang. O sutiã preto da loira só teve seus poucos minutos de exposição, visto que a garota de cabelos alvos rapidamente o puxou para cima, fazendo aqueles fartos seios saltarem num balançar generoso. Ela queria mais de Yang nua e nada no mundo a faria parar. Weiss tirava o fôlego de Yang, enquanto que sua mão agora passava pelo botão de seu short, desprendendo-o e puxando seu zíper de com uma maestria somente equiparável ao tamanho de sua excitação.

Weiss estava pronta para ter o seu tão esperado momento de dominação. Ela enfim desfaz de seu beijo, se alocando um pouco mais abaixo junto ao corpo de Yang, deixando-a mais centralizada perante ela e assim compensando a diferença de altura para o que ela faria a seguir. A jovem Schnee não estava afim de deixar Yang proferir nenhuma palavra sequer, e com uma intenção safada ela abocanha o seio esquerdo da loira com vontade, arrancando dela um longo gemido. A mão de Weiss nesse momento finalmente encontrava o que queria, puxando ambos os shorts e calcinha da jovem Xiao Long, expondo seu sexo que já estava encharcando suas roupas intimas.

Dois dedos encontram seu caminho, escorregando diretamente para o interior de Yang enquanto esfregava o seu clitóris. Os olhos da Xiao Long se reviram em prazer por conta daquele estimulo dobrado, enquanto que as paredes de sua vagina eram intensamente estimuladas. Weiss dava tudo e si para penetrá-la, querendo fazer Yang se dobrar de prazer diante dela. Os dedos de suas mãos e de seus pés se retraiam, agarrando o tecido do leito com força e tal como fosse uma retribuição karmatica, Yang é agraciada pelo mesmo orgasmo fulminante que minutos atrás havia atingido Weiss, causando um gemido intenso, no qual Yang se viu forçada a tampar com a boca, afim de não deixar os dormitórios vizinhos ouvissem aquilo, revelando aquele ato tão carnal.

Yang toma fôlego, sem a mínima vontade de se dar por vencida. Ambas se admiram, com olhares vorazes e com suas línguas passeando pelos seus lábios de forma provocativa. Ainda por cima da garota radiante, Weiss se ajeita sobre seu corpo numa direção oposta. Ela empurra as pernas de Weiss, afastando-as, enquanto que uma de suas mãos se punha sobre seu sexo, com seus dedos afastando os lábios e expondo seu interior rosado, seguido de um rebolar convidativo. Yang imediatamente entende as intenções da parceira e com isso, ela abocanha aquela intimidade úmida, com cada vez mais fome de prazer. Weiss geme com vontade, se motivando a igualmente provar da parte íntima de Yang, fazendo as duas se engajarem num sexo oral bastante intenso.

Minutos se passavam e suas línguas penetravam uma a outra, esquecendo o senso de tempo ao redor, e impregnando o quarto com gemidos e sons molhados. Quando ambas se deram por satisfeitas por sentir os seus sabores de pecado, Yang puxa Weiss para si em um abraço acolhedor, mas ao mesmo tempo sugestivo. Ambas tomaram um tempo para contemplar suas belezas, enquanto que suas pélvis se esfregavam. Sendo a maior mulher da dupla, Yang se permitiu se ajeitar, pondo seus quadris e suas pernas um pouco mais para frente e permitindo que a vagina de Weiss tocasse a de Yang.

Os quadris de ambas ganham ritmo conforme os seus clitóris se roçavam, estimulando as duas e fazendo-as chamar uma a outra com desejo, entre gemidos e frases curtas e sacanas. O calor continuava intenso por aquela tarde, fazendo que ambas se mantessem úmidas de suor, ajudando o esfregar de seus corpos de forma lisa e estimulante. Conforme o prazer crescia, a jovem Xiao Long puxava a parceira para que ambas se deitassem de lado. Ela puxava a mão de Weiss rumo ao seu sexo novamente, aproximando seus lábios rumo ao ouvido dela. Após uma mordiscada provocativa do lóbulo, Yang suspira palavras densas, mas convidativas para ela.

— Eu tô quase lá Weiss... Hummm, me fode bem forte, vai? Huhuhuh...

— Mas que vulgar! Você definitivamente é uma pervertida de marca maior Yang. — Weiss finge revirar os olhos em frustração, enquanto ela igualmente puxava a mão de Yang para sua intimidade e fazia sua mão penetrar suavemente a loira. — Eu faço você gozar, contanto que você também faça o mesmo comigo. De acordo?

"— Hahaha, olha só quem fala. A princesa não andou sendo exemplo de ser bem-comportada. Mas dane-se, eu aceito. Isso vai ser bom!... Nhnnn..."

Os estímulos no qual Yang recebia estavam sendo sentidos pelo seu corpo, o que fez ela retribuir em Weiss. Seus dedos umedeciam conforme eles dedilhavam o sexo de ambas com cada vez mais vontade. Seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais enfáticos e passionais. Seus músculos começavam a se retrair e o prazer começava a crescer cada vez mais em seus corpos. O orgasmo estava prestes a vir. As pernas de ambas se entrelaçam com força, prendendo ainda mais as mãos da dupla dentro de si. Weiss não se continha, mordendo o ombro de Yang, esperando o baque atingi-la. Seus gemidos crescem e a respiração de ambas se torna pesada. E após longos minutos de prazer, as duas são agraciadas quase que ao mesmo tempo por um orgasmo intenso e demorado.

Seus corpos amolecem, sentindo-se pesados e exauridos após tamanho estimulo. Ambas tomam folego após seus gemidos quase ter expulsado todo o ar de seus pulmões. Weiss estava por se ajeitava no o corpo de Yang, buscando um pouco de seu conforto, mas para sua surpresa, Yang a acolhe com um abraço bem intenso, segurando-a firmemente e apoiando a cabeça da pequena em seus seios.

— E-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Weiss protesta.

— Nyaa... Geladinha... — Yang respondia num tom fofo e de conforto.

— Qual é! De novo? Você...

A jovem Schnee até estava com o instinto de sair do abraço de Yang, mas dessa vez, tal vontade não se fez concreta. Ela não sabia se era porque o suor da loira estava por refresca-la, ou se o orgasmo que tivera havia anestesiado seus sentidos, mas Weiss estava por sentir bem no abraço de Yang, com aquela sensação suave e úmida de estar com ela pele a pele lhe acolhendo, por fim convidando-a a relaxar em seus braços.

— Ué? Mudou de ideia? Não estou mais tão “flamejante” como antes? — Yang brincava, mas logo sendo interrompida por um beijo de Weiss.

— ... Hum, quer saber, deixa pra lá. Seu calor não me incomoda mais. E pra ser honesta... Se você está tão afim do meu frio, não me importo de ter mais do seu calor daqui pra frente...


End file.
